Inferno
Inferno is a powerful fusion of magic and technology from the far-future who was tossed into the time-stream in an attempt to destroy him, instead the paradox of time-travel resulted in him being split into two separate beings: Inferno is the "neutral" half while Inferno Jr is the psychotic half - alone in the world Inferno wanders through a time he is not even meant to exist in and must learn to choose his own destiny.. Origin In the distant future of 6060AD the world had changed drastically with the "normal" population having become extinct, leaving behind a world of diverse superhuman beings that had evolved well beyond their human limitations - these "Homo Supremus" created Inferno as an attempt to try and fulfil one of the few things science had yet to complete: the successful merging of magic and technology within a living life-form. Inferno was "raised" artificially and as a result never truly understood even the most basic of emotions - making him appear more mechanical than alive and his creators deemed him a failure despite his alarming skill at controlling his abilities: thus they opened a portal in space/time and threw their experiment into it with the aims of having time erase their "mistake" from existence. However this was not to be the case and instead the time-line would form a paradox, splitting Inferno into two separate beings and hurling them both into the present era but in different halves of the universe: Inferno Jr found himself arriving somewhere near the very edge of the universe while Inferno would land on Earth and the two remained completely oblivious to the existence of the other. Now Inferno wanders alone, finding himself rejected by the largely "normal" population and labelled a criminal simply for his appearance he has become a loner and hides from society while trying to decide his purpose in the universe - although neutral for now it's only a matter of time until Inferno will have to pick a side to fight for.. Appearance Standing in at nearly 8ft in height Inferno has a rather skinny build and has pale skin with visible circuitry running through it much as a living being has veins, a pair of large wings sprout out of his back and also have circuitry running through them, though he can fold them back when not in use - he has no hair and pointy ears with eyes that glow a faint blue with no irises: his inhuman appearance often making him wary of contact with others. He tends to wear a skin-tight suit of black cloth with a gold utility-belt and blue boots wherever he goes. Personality Inferno is much like a child and has no real understanding of right or wrong - he wants companionship but doesn't understand how to express his feelings and as a such can often unintentionally hurt or offend people and when they lash out he becomes angry and often violent. He is also confused as to his purpose in the universe and why he has been "punished" - believing he must of done something wrong but not understanding what it could of been - when people reject, mock or fear him due to his appearance he becomes even more self-aware and often hides away: it could be said the one thing Inferno truly needs in the world is a friend to teach him the things many of us take for granted. Powers *'V-Net Mastery' (capable of existing on both the physical and virtual-planes, when in the V-Net he gains power on a scale similiar to SIM herself and even in the physical world he can hijack machinery via touch or concentration so as to possess them for a short spell (up to half an hour) ) *'Enhanced Physiology' (he doesn't age nor suffer from temperature extremes or hunger: he can tire and grow sick but does so at a much slower rate than an average human.) *'Adaptive Fighter' (he can learn new fighting-styles via observing his opponents.) *'Winged-Flight' (he is able to fly using his wings) *'Dimensional-Travel' (he can travel across space via opening dimensional-portals) *'Size-Alteration' (Inferno has fine control over his body and can increase his size to 200ft or decrease it to 1-inch at will - his strength amplifies in relation to his size as does his other abilities.) *'Mystic Immunity' (Inferno is immune to magical-attacks but not psychic abilities such as telepathy or empathy.) Trivia *Inferno's unofficial theme is "Gohan's Anger Theme" from Dragonball Z. Battle Stats Hero Level: 13.6 Agility: 9 Speed: 9 Strength: 10+ Endurance: 10+ Willpower: 10 Category:Grey Morality Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Technologies Category:Level 10+ Characters